Long Shot
by geminisonic
Summary: Sadie Stark is now 14 and working at her dad's industry. At her dad's insistence she is sent on a vacation only to have it turn south very quickly. Back in a situation she is all to familiar with, she is forced to use her own wit and courage to get back home alive, proving that she is not just Iron Man's daughter, but Sadie Stark. Rated T for severe violence, sex. refs,&language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so excited to be back and writing some more Sadie Stark!**

**As you might have noticed in the summary, Sadie is now a teenager, so she's not quite the little girl she used to be, something you will come to realize as the chapters progress. **

**A fewthings before I continue, I will warn anyone if there is any violence, abuse, or any other triggering things before every chapter. Another thing is that my updates won't be as fast due to school and work, but once the holidays come around, I should be updating a little quicker hopefully. **

**One last thing: This is not going to be a long story, but it will be intense. It is also mostly about Sadie. Tony and Pepper will be in it often, but again, this is more of a Sadie Stark story, so please keep that in mind when you read it. And don't worry, the Avengers and other characters will be in here as well making appearances. **

**That's it, I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R, it always makes my day! Thanks for loving Sadie as much as I do!**

**Long Shot**

The strap dug into her shoulder, but she hardly felt it. She was used to carrying everything but the kitchen sink in her very used pink tote bag. Of course when you went to school and worked at your father's industry part time you tend to have to carry your entire life back and forth with you.

Her phone vibrated and she answered it quickly, knowing exactly who it was before she held it to her ear, "I'm at Stark Industries, Dad, what is it?" she asked huffing as she walked.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for Pepper to pick you up, Sade's?"

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Dad, my school is two blocks away; I don't need a chauffeur."

"You do when you're a Stark." He muttered and she could hear him tinkering away over the phone.

She got out her ID and walked into the building where people nodded to her. At first, being a fourteen year old with an office at Stark Industries looked strange, but now people were getting used to the teenage genius. She not only helped with designing but marketing as well. Her dad predicted that by the time she was legal, she'd be taking over his company. She used to hate the idea, but lately, she'd been able to raise design ideas related to curing heart disease and even some cancers. She wasn't about to stop.

"Dad, for the last time, I'm fine! Now can I please just get two minutes of peace before work?" she complained, walking into her small office.

"Sade's, I'm stoked you love working there, but I'm starting to worry that you're doing too much." He admitted.

"No, when I was sick and in bed for my entire childhood, that was doing too much. I'm on a roll now." She confided, "I don't want to stop the work I'm doing."

He sighed and she knew he was rubbing his eyes, "I just don't want you making the mistakes I made."

"I won't." she said firmly, "I'm still young and I'm really okay. So can you just stop worrying, please?"

"How is that even possible?" he chuckled.

She couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too Sade's. Just come home no later than 6. You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, curfew." She sighed, "I'll be home."

She hung up and leaned against the door and looked around her small office her dad had given to her. A huge window overlooked the rest of Stark Industries, giving light to the oak cabinets, the white carpet, and mahogany desk. It looked just like some regular business office, and had she not decorated it the way a teenager would, no one would even begin to suspect a fourteen year old worked there. Instead of couches and chairs, she set up giant pink bean bag chairs. A clear coffee table laden with teenage magazines sat in between the strange furniture. On her desk were pink staplers, tape dispensers, pencil holders, and even a pink laptop. Pictures of her dad, Pepper, and her dogs and friends were scattered around the office. She even had some stuffed animals and flowers hanging around. It reminded her of her room but with the effect of an office, scattered with tools to help her with her designing. She turned the TV on and played some music she stored in her files, ready to begin her work. She was on the verge at the moment of finding a way to make arc reactors available to more kids like her. But she didn't want them having to deal with a plate in the middle of their chests, so she was trying to find a way to get the arc reactor inside of them without hurting them or making it blatantly obvious. To this day, she still couldn't wear swimsuits or revealing outfits and it bothered her, especially because she could finally experience a prom.

As Led Zeppelin played in the background, she put on her pink framed glasses and opened her files, bringing up Jarvis and having him walk her through some of her work.

She was getting so into the moment, much like her father would, that she had no clue Pepper had walked in. The silver suit caught her eye and she looked up quickly.

"Hey Mom." She said, "Mute!"

Pepper smiled, coming in and finding a seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Let me guess, you didn't even go home first." Pepper sighed.

"Why bother?" Sadie asked, "School's down the street."

"Have you even eaten dinner yet?" Pepper asked.

"I will when I go home at six."

"So now?" Pepper smiled.

"No, at six." Sadie said as she stared back at the screen.

Pepper suddenly tapped on the small pink digital clock in front of Sadie and she read the time; 6:09.

"CRAP!" Sadie yelped, getting up and banging her knees into the desk.

She looked over at her phone which had two missed calls from her dad.

Pepper shook her head sadly, "Sometimes you and Tony are dead ringers."

"I'm just so close, Mom." Sadie pleaded, "Just please convince Dad to let me stay here for two extra hours."

Pepper shook her head, "Sadie, even I know that's not going to happen. You're only fourteen."

"But I'm not like other fourteen year olds. And that's why I have to do this."

"Sadie, no one knows more than me and Tony exactly why you are doing this, but you also have to think about yourself as well. You haven't been sleeping or eating well, and you've been too caught up and distracted."

Sadie slumped into her chair and removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

"I know this is an old hat, but you still have a choice of quitting school. You already have your degrees and diplomas from homeschooling."

"No." Sadie said firmly, "I'm not quitting school. I can do work and school. I can!"

Pepper sighed, "Okay, but if that's the case, then I'm going to have to instill a new curfew."

Sadie stared at Pepper as though she were Satan himself.

"You only work three days of the week till 7 at the latest." Pepper said.

"No!" Sadie cried, "Mom, you can't!"

"I can and I will and I've already spoken to Tony about it."

Sadie groaned, slamming her head down on the desk in defeat.

"Sadie, we just want you to experience things other teenagers do. That's what you wanted when you were eight and I know you still want that."

Sadie had to agree with that. She used to want to just be normal and screw working like her dad who'd let his work consume his life nearly killing them all in the process. But lately, all she wanted to do was keep busy. She hadn't been able to talk to or hang out with her friends like she used to. And frankly, she didn't really want to. Of course she and Polly always got together when they could to gossip and she called Harley every month to catch up, but she was so caught up in what she was doing that sometimes she forgot she even had friends.

"We'll talk about this more later." Pepper smiled.

"God, do I really have to?" she groaned.

Pepper smirked, "Of course."

"Okay." She mumbled weakly in defeat. What could she do? Pepper was in fact her boss as well as her mom.

Pepper got up and smiled at her, "Tony said he ordered fried chicken." She smiled.

Sadie's stomach grumbled and she couldn't hide the feeling of euphoria over getting to eat fried chicken.

"I'll be right out." She promised.

Pepper nodded and left Sadie to her musings as she gathered her things and cleaned up her desk area.

Although Sadie felt her work here was extremely important, Pepper did make a good point. The only reason she wanted to go back to school when she was younger was because she wanted the experience of just being a normal kid. As a child, she just wanted to learn as much as she could before she died, but now that she was healthy, she just wanted to have fun. When did she lose that?

She honestly couldn't remember. All she knew was that what she was doing right now was important. She had to grow up some time and this was the time. She was not a kid anymore and had the ability to make something happen for other children like her. This was now their time, not just hers. That was why she did what she did. She had to keep going, she had to.

…

The most obnoxious barking came at her as she entered their new house. It had taken her dad two years, but he and Pepper had managed to get them a new ocean view mansion built just for them; completely energy efficient as well. Sadie finally had a room that not just had a bathroom in it, but a balcony, a workroom, and her own little sitting room as well so she and her friends could hang out. And what better way to make it her own than have everything be glittery, pink, and extravagant. She felt like she had her own place whenever she walked into her room and it was very reassuring on days when she just needed her space; kind of like every day.

"Buster!" Pepper groaned when the little brown dachshund began hopping around her legs, almost scratching her suit, "We talked about this!"

"Come here boy! I'm only wearing jeans, you can bug me." Sadie smiled and she leaned down to scoop up her little dog. He was only four years old, but boy he still had some puppy in him. He gave her kisses on the face as she managed to carry him and her bag inside towards her room, hoping to avoid her dad.

She made it happily and threw her bag on the ground and carried Buster to her bed to collapse onto it. The dog crawled off her chest and licked her face and began digging into her brown hair. It had grown quite a lot really. She turned her head towards the window and watched the blue sky turn orange from the setting sun.

"Sadie! Dinner! Pronto!" her dad yelled.

She sighed, smiling at her dog, "Well boy, time to listen to the world's biggest hypocrite lecture me."

Buster was too busy trying to chew at her hair to notice she was speaking to him.

"You are the most adorable, little troublemaker!" she giggled, scooping him into her arms again. His tongue hung out happily and the minute he heard Pepper calling Sadie he jumped from her arms and ran out the door. Pepper almost always meant food so he'd been conditioned to treat her voice as such.

Sadie got up and walked out to the dinner table, watching her dad already digging into a drumstick.

She sat down and he swallowed his food, staring at his plate, "What's that thing parents do to their young who miss curfew?"

"Tony…" Pepper warned.

"They work them to death?" Sadie smirked, shrugging dramatically.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Nice try. But I'm going with Pepper's idea. I like it better than grounding you."

"Dad! Come on!" Sadie whined, "I remember when all you did was work!"

"Yeah and a terrorist blew up my house. You were saying?"

"Our house." Sadie muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said innocently and took a bite out of a chicken breast hungrily.

"Sadie what I think Tony is attempting to do is talk to you about your behavior lately." Pepper interjected as she picked off some of the extra fat on her chicken.

Sadie dropped her chicken angrily and then banged her hands on the table, "Why? Why is everyone so obsessed with me not working? You were all gung ho about this ages ago!"

"That was before you stopped eating and began missing out on events and curfews." Tony said, narrowing his eyes.

"Sadie." Pepper tried, "We're not mad at you, we're just concerned because…"

"You know what, I'm not even gonna try to be humble here, Pep." Tony cut in, "Let's face it, I'm a blunt guy."

Pepper sighed and nodded.

"You and I both know Sade's what happens when Starks work so hard they miss out on life."

"But I'm not!" Sadie whined.

Tony held up a hand, "You've stopped going to school functions, your friends ask to hang out and you bail on them, you hardly talk to me or Pep about anything, and the way you're acting right here and now is a big indicator that you are definitely missing out on life. So don't pull that card on me."

Sadie stared at her dad and realized how right he was, but so help her he couldn't keep her from finishing her work, "Dad, please. I know I'm screwing up, but…"

"But what?" he asked her softly.

She looked up and bit her lip.

"Sadie why is this so important to you?" Pepper asked her.

"You know why. I've told you why!" Sadie answered.

"You did. It was a straightforward and noble reason, yes. But the way it's consuming you now is what concerns me." Tony said.

"How is it consuming me? I'm here, I'm listening! What more do you want?" Sadie yelled, getting angry.

"Sadie you saw what happened to Tony when all he could think about were his suits." Pepper admitted, looking sadly at Tony. The look of guilt on his face was so evident it actually broke Sadie's heart. He still regretted everything that had happened and blamed himself.

"That won't happen to me." Sadie said firmly.

"I'd like to think that kiddo, but the odds are not in your favor right now." Tony shrugged, "You're a Stark. Let's admit it, we like to tinker, build stuff, and get caught up in doing what we feel we need to do, but there's a limit." He said, "I had to learn the hard way what that limit was. I don't want you making the same mistake."

"Dad…no offense." Sadie said tearing up, "But I am so, so, so SICK of you comparing me to you." She sobbed angrily, standing up, "Everywhere I go, everything little thing I do, whoever I talk to; I'm a Stark, spitting image, following in the footsteps crap that I just can't stand!"

They both stared at her.

"I don't want to be Iron Man!" she yelled, "I don't want to build weapons or go out partying like some drunk! For once I have a chance to be Sadie, to show the world that I'm not you!"

Tony's stomach sank as he listened to her final words.

"But now that I get that chance, you suddenly just expect me to be like you and then you take away my chance at proving that it's not true." Sadie sobbed, "Well you can just GO TO HELL!"

She stormed back to her room, leaving Tony and Pepper at the table to stare after her.

Tony looked at Pepper who was shedding some tears and wiping them from her face, some of her makeup was getting smeared and yet she was still the loveliest woman in the room.

He took her hand, feeling the weight of everything in his life taking its toll.

"Tony…she…" Pepper tried.

"She's right." He sighed.

"No, Tony she's just a teenager. She's growing up and she's changing…" Pepper said.

He shook his head, "She doesn't want to be Tony Stark or his daughter really…" he said, trying not to choke up, "She just wants to be Sadie. And all we've done is keep her from getting there. She's right."

Pepper watched him sadly as he got up quickly, shrugging off his feelings of sadness.

"This will all pass over time, Tony." Pepper said, feeling hopeful, "She's at an age where things are really starting to change for her. A lot of what she's been through will have a huge impact on her now." She admitted.

Tony poured himself a scotch from the bar and took a swig, hoping to get rid of his tenseness.

"Maybe tomorrow we can all just sit down and think about options for her." Pepper suggested.

"What like a shrink?" Tony chuckled, "You know how that goes with us."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "We are not calling Bruce again! No, I mean, find something else that might take her mind off of this. Something that not even you've done that makes her feel different." She said, getting a little excited at having found a great idea, "You know, like…um…a sport or a place or maybe letting her plan some sort of charity event that she came up with…"

Tony nodded and thought they all sounded great. But it still didn't make him feel any better.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

Pepper came over to him and hugged his waist from behind, "It'll be okay, Tony."

He turned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, "You always know what to say." He smiled.

She grinned, "I know."

"Sometimes I wish she was just that cute little kid who would ask me to carry her or stay with her at night when she was scared." He admitted sadly.

"Who says you can't do that now?" Pepper asked him, "There are days when I'd give anything to have my dad just wrap his arms around me."

"She doesn't want me." Tony shrugged, looking down.

"Oh no you don't!" Pepper said, pushing him away gently and glaring at him, her hands on her hips, "You go in there and talk to her like you used to."

"Pep, she's not a kid anymore."

"And neither are you, now be a man and do it." She ordered.

He was about to argue when she gave him her death glare and he sighed. Pepper always won the battles, suit or no suit.

"And when you're done, you can join me in bed." She smiled sweetly, sashaying away.

Challenge accepted!

…

Sadie stared at the wall as she lay on her bed. She heard the door open and someone come in. She assumed it was Pepper since she was the one who usually came in to try and console her when she was angry. She felt the side of the bed sag and she closed her eyes, wishing Pepper would just leave her alone.

She felt a hand smooth some hair from her face and her eyes shot open when she realized it was her dad in her room and not Pepper.

She turned quickly to look at him in surprise.

He merely grinned back at her.

"You aren't mad at me?" she asked him.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked her, "It's not like you blew up New York or picked a fight with a terrorist." He chuckled.

She grinned at that; he had a point. She turned over to look at him and sighed, "I don't know why I said all that…" she admitted, "But…I know you're right."

"About what?" he asked.

"About everything." She grumbled.

"Jarvis can you mark down this moment in history for me!" Tony said quickly.

"Documenting her exact words, sir as well as the date and time."

Tony fist-pumped the air excitedly and Sadie found herself smiling, "Am I really starting to act like you though?" she asked him, "I mean when you…you know…"

He nodded sadly, "Hate to say it, but yeah."

She sat up and hugged her knees close, "I don't know why I got so caught up in this whole 'saving the children' crusade. I don't even think I was doing it for them." She admitted sadly.

"I know that." He shrugged, "Why do you really think I needed Iron Man?"

"Because you kept getting shot at?" she tried.

"Ha ha." He said rolling his eyes, "Cute, but no."

She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side to listen, "Why did you need Iron Man?"

"Same reason you feel you need to make new hearts for children."

"So what is it?" she asked him.

He grinned, "It's not so easy and I'm not about to give you the answer kiddo."

"You don't know the answer do you?" she grumbled.

"No, I do." He nodded, serious, "But something tells me you need to figure it out on your own. I can't always have the answers for something that's personal to you Sade's. That's your journey."

"Have you been talking to Thor or something?" she asked him.

He shook his head, his brow furrowed, "You know I haven't even heard from the guy. I found out he came to earth a while back and totally didn't call me." He said, feigning insult.

Sadie giggled and Tony reached his arm around her shoulder, letting her sink into him. He held her close and kissed her head like he used to in the past, "I thought coming in here to talk to you would be pretty hard." He told her, "But surprisingly, this was easy."

Sadie shrugged, "I have bad days and good days, I guess."

"Don't we all." He agreed.

"So what now?" she asked him, brushing some of her long hair behind her ears and away from her eyes.

"What do you really want to do, Sade's?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…" he started, "Once I quit the obsessive suit business, I found a new hobby." He told her.

"What's that?"

"For starters, I did a little more consulting with SHIELD." He said, "I became a better boyfriend and a better father. I got back into fixing cars…" he continued.

"So…you did things that made you…happy or better?" she asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, rubbing her back, "Granted it took a while and it was like pulling teeth, but I had fun along the way I guess."

"I don't know what else I'm really good at besides what I'm doing now." She said sadly.

"Well, then go have an adventure and figure it out!" Tony said, smiling.

She looked at him and finally nodded, smiling, "You know what Dad…for once; I really think you're a genius."

"Jarvis!"

"Marking those words as well sir." Jarvis said quickly.

Sadie rolled her eyes and then faced her father, "Dad…I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"No, you did." He said firmly, "And honestly, I don't blame you."

She looked down awkwardly and then back up, "I didn't mean to make it sound so horrible."

"Well, that's kind of how you're feeling, right? So you're just gonna say it how you mean it." He shrugged.

"Sometimes I just wonder if I'm ever going to just be Sadie Stark and not 'Tony Stark's Daughter'." She admitted.

"I wonder that too. Took a while for me to get out of my dad's spotlight and make my own mark. But it came." He told her.

She nodded then smiled up at him, "Thanks Dad."

He kissed her head again, feeling better that he'd at least gotten some of his little Sadie back, "Quit growing up so fast." He muttered.

She giggled, "I think it's safe to say that already happened."

He rolled his eyes, "Starting tomorrow you are going to be a teenager! Got it?"

"Fine." She sighed.

"Oh come on! More enthusiasm please!"

"FINE!" she yelled, causing him to jump.

She laughed and he tickled her stomach, making her crack up.  
"STOP! STOP! I'm gonna PEE!" she laughed.

He chuckled as he tickled her, reminding him of the cute little girl he raised; be it poorly sometimes, but nonetheless, he raised her.

"Shoot, stop! What time is it?" she asked him quickly.

"Uh…about 8:24 why?" he asked her.

"My show!" she squealed happily, running to grab her I-Pad, "They should have subtitles on it now!"

"Oh God, not that crazy show with all the death and destruction." He groaned.

"Do not diss Attack on Titan!" she growled, glaring at him, "I swear one of these days I am so going to build their 3D gear."

"You are not!" he told her, standing up as she found the settings to watch her show.

"Sometimes I think anime is just so beautifully cool." She said softly, stroking her I-Pad.

"Do I need to give you two some alone time?" he joked.

"Yes! Now leave so I can bask in this brilliant show's beauty." She teased.

Tony rolled his eyes. One thing Sadie had developed that was definitely strange was her love of Manga and Anime. Granted he too thought it was pretty unique, but sometimes she went a bit overboard with it. But hey, she was always such a kid whenever she talked about it that he couldn't help but let her enjoy her hobby.

"Man I'd love to go to Japan." He heard her mumble to herself as her show came on, "So much culture."

Tony was suddenly struck with an idea and he nearly yelled at Jarvis to mark down his genius in history again but didn't want to disturb Sadie. Feeling excited, he ran to go tell Pepper about his brilliant idea, only to be distracted three times that night by her many hobbies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you ever wonder why boys are such idiots?" Polly sighed as she painted the finishing touches on her nails.

Sadie snorted, "Please don't tell me Sean's being a dumb boyfriend again."

Polly rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?" Sadie asked her as she added white polka dots to her light blue nails with a toothpick.

"So I asked him about our anniversary date and do you know what he said?"

"Oh God…" Sadie chuckled, "Do I really wanna know?"

"He said 'people celebrate that stuff?'"

Sadie burst out laughing, "Oh my God, so what were the last three anniversary dinners then?"

"Right?!" Polly cried out, frustrated.

"He could have been high." Sadie suggested.

"He better have been." Polly grumbled, "There!" she said happily, wiggling her yellow toes, "You were right, this new color is awesome."

Sadie nodded and blew on her toes as well.

Polly rolled around to lie on her stomach so her toes hung off the bed to dry, "So…"

"So…" Sadie chuckled.

"Have you thought about Homecoming at all?"

"Nope." Sadie said.

"Seriously? You've had at least five guys ask you!" Polly gasped.

"And I turned down all of them; because I'm not going." Sadie shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Polly pouted, "At least go with someone and double with me and Sean."

"Polly I'm not going." Sadie told her sternly.

"Please tell me it's not so you can work or something." Polly groaned.

"No." Sadie shook her head, "I'm taking a break from that."

"And doing what?" Polly asked her.

Sadie grinned wickedly and got up carefully to reach for a folder of a bunch of papers and pamphlets, "My dad got me all this."

Polly looked at the papers and narrowed her eyes, "What is it?"

Sadie opened them excitedly and found a pamphlet. Polly looked at it and stared in astonishment.

"It's a cross-cultural trip for students my age to go to Japan!" Sadie said excitedly, "I would get to stay with a host family for a couple of months and explore Japan with other students like me."

"But what about school?" Polly asked her.

"I'll get credit for going." Sadie nodded, "In fact that's how dad found this."

"When are you leaving?" she asked sadly.

"In a couple of weeks. Dad helped me apply today. There's a few more things we have to do, but I'll be ready by then." She smiled.

"You really want to go?" Polly asked her.

Sadie nodded, "I do. You know it's the one exciting thing I can't wait to do for myself."

Polly smiled sadly, "I'll miss you."

Sadie smiled back, "I'll miss you too, but I promise I'll bring you back really cool stuff."

"Well consider our friendship intact!" Polly chuckled, "Seriously though, will you be okay?"

"Of course! Dad and I are keeping this pretty low key so no one should really know that I'm there. It's a great chance for me to explore Japan and maybe even talk to some Cardiology specialists for my work."

Polly narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were taking a break from work."

Sadie shrugged guiltily, "I am, I just don't think I'll get another chance later so now is good time."

Polly rolled her eyes, "Your dad has no clue about that does he?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Sadie warned.

Polly stared at Sadie softly and smiled at her, "Promise you'll be careful and keep in touch?"

"You know I will." Sadie grinned.

Polly sighed, "Just so you know, I'm a sucker for Hello Kitty."

Sadie rolled her eyes.

….

"Wow…" Pepper breathed excitedly, "Look at all the neat places you get to go to." She said as she looked through all the pictures of Japan and the schedule given to Sadie. A week had gone by and Tony was proud to say that Sadie had not set foot inside Stark Industries due to her preparation to leave.

Sadie went over her letter of acceptance and information about her host family. She'd also been given a school schedule, a tourism schedule, and names and information of other students that would be joining her. She was so excited and couldn't wait to get on the plane and leave. She had ordered some Japanese tapes to start learning the language so that as she fell asleep or went jogging she would practice. This truly was a big deal for her to go and explore a culture she'd been fascinated by for years. Not to mention it would help her work; but she was not telling anyone about that.

"I'm so happy Tony discovered this." Pepper smiled.

"I'm surprised Dad's okay with sending me out of the country." Sadie laughed.

"It's Japan." Tony muttered as he stared at a map of Japan, "What could happen?"

"Uh…a lot…" Sadie interjected, "You do remember the hurricane they had a few years back?"

He shrugged, "Water under the bridge…literally."

Sadie glared at him, "Boy are you sympathetic."

"What?" he asked, looking up quickly. She realized then that he truly hadn't been paying much attention.

"But in all honesty, Japan is a very nice place to visit." Pepper said quickly, "I mean, just looking at all this history and culture is beautiful. And it's so eclectic; such a mix between the modern day era and tradition."

Sadie smiled happily, "This will be such a nice break, Dad. Thanks for thinking of it." she told him.

He smiled proudly at her, "I figured a nice trip away from all the chaos of Stark Industries would be a good break for you. Just try to stay out of trouble while you're there, okay?"

"Trouble? Me?" Sadie giggled, "Nah, you know me. I'm as boring as they come."

"Really though, Sadie, be careful." Pepper interjected, "After everything it's important we just stay cautious."

"Cautious is okay." Sadie shrugged, "But sometimes a little…adventure is needed. Am I right dad?" she winked at Tony.

Tony looked at Pepper guiltily but smiled proudly at Sadie, "Before you go, let's go ahead and update that chest piece of yours and maybe a new tracking device-"

"No!" Sadie said, cutting him off, "No more tracking devices or anything like that. I just want to go as myself without worrying that SHIELD or my dad is watching my every move."

"Sade's…" Tony cut in.

"No Dad. That's my final word on that. I'll let you make sure it's working properly but that's it."

Pepper gave Tony a shrug as if to say 'her choice'. Although the idea of a tracking device sounded good, she couldn't argue that it was going a little overboard for a couple of months in Japan with other students keeping a low profile. No need to get carried away.

Sadie brushed her long chestnut hair from her eyes; she really needed a quick trim and color before she left. As she looked over everything she'd get to do she couldn't help but feel like she'd have to really break a few rules to go exploring on her own. She knew how terrible that sounded after everything, but a part of her was ready for this daring adventure and if she wanted to make her dream a reality, she had to be willing to take chances.

"Well, this week, we'll get whatever you need last minute." Pepper said, "Do I need to schedule Rory for you at the salon?" she asked.

Sadie nodded, feeling her rather unruly hair, "Yeah, I need his magic like crazy, I swear."

Pepper smiled at her, "Anything else? Maybe you and I could do some shopping?"

"I'd like that." Sadie smiled at her mom. After all these years, Sadie still couldn't stand shopping unless it had to do with her Manga or Anime, but with Pepper, it was the one thing she found she couldn't resist. It made her mom happy and gave them a chance to be together, always had been, and Sadie wouldn't want to trade that, even if she did gag at half the stuff she couldn't wear.

She stared with disdain down at her chest. Sure she was growing as normally as other girls her age did, but if it weren't for the glowing circle of light flashing for all to see, she would be able to wear prom dresses and swimsuits like normal teenage girls. Everything she wore covered her chest fully, and she usually had to wear layers or dark clothing. If she had to wear lighter clothes, she would usually just put something over the light, but it was always something she had to tape to her skin that practically tore it off when she removed it. She couldn't count the number of times she was asked why she always felt the need to cover up or why she felt she needed to hide her 'features'. Of course her dad usually found said person or reporter to beat the crap out of them, but it did grate on her nerves a little. She was fit, agile, and pretty. She was done hiding from the world and ready to express herself; shame her clothing options were limited.

"Miss Stark, your instructor is here." Jarvis said over the intercom.

"Got it!" Sadie said, getting up to run to her room. She'd almost forgotten about her weekly sessions with a self-defense instructor. Over the years, she'd learned and mastered a number of different fighting styles including kung fu, judo, kickboxing, and bartitsu. Not that she planned on joining SHIELD, but she really got sick of feeling defenseless. The first thing she ever learned was to gain back her self-confidence that she'd lost the minute she was raped as a child. Then she had to overcome her fears of being taken away and tortured. After that, it was a breeze. She wasn't even afraid of the dark anymore.

She put on her skin tight capris and black sports tank-top. Her arc-reactor was exposed but because she had her lessons in her own house it didn't exactly matter. She wrapped her hair back into a tight ponytail and then found her kickboxing gloves, carrying them with her.

She ran down into the fighting ring her dad had installed in the basement of their new house and she smiled, bowing politely to her instructor, Nyarai or Nya as Sadie called her. She was a very kind looking African woman. Her thin frame and tiny body looked almost defenseless, but once she exposed her stomach, you could clearly see the six pack she'd developed from years of mastering martial arts. Not only that but her arms and legs were toned expertly. She had her braided hair wrapped in a knot at the back of her head.

Not only had she taught Sadie how to conquer her fears, she'd also taught her how to calm herself when in a bad situation and how to expect the worst. Nyarai was a child survivor of the Rwanda Genocide. Her whole family had been massacred, leaving her to the tortures of the men who captured her, letting her live. Once she was free, she came to America and built a new life for herself, telling her story and learning how to save other children from being hurt. The minute she became Sadie's instructor, Sadie learned real fast not to call for her dad for help and to expect the unexpected and get no special treatment. In the end, it proved effective.

Nya was pulling some items from her mysterious gym bag as Sadie called it. Every lesson there was always something interesting in there for Sadie, whether it be for a lesson or just for her to enjoy.

Sadie came into the ring and stopped dead when Nya pulled out some wooden rods and began fitting them together to make some very long staffs.

Nya smiled mysteriously and tossed one to Sadie, "You ready to learn some Japanese weapon-style fighting?"

Sadie grinned at her, "How'd you know about Japan?"

"News travels fast." Nya laughed a melodic sound that always calmed Sadie and yet readied her for anything. She grew serious and struck a stance that Sadie imitated perfectly, "Bojutso is a core element of classical Japanese style fighting. Your staff is considered a weapon, yes. But more importantly, it is an extension of yourself, just like any weapon you use, Sadie."

Sadie nodded and imitated the movement that Nya was executing as a warm up for them. They circled one another around the ring, moving the staffs into different positions to warm up while Nya educated Sadie on the history of Bojutso.

"Not so much like you're holding it, Sadie. Let it become part of you." Nya said firmly.

Sadie took a breath and tried doing just that with this unfamiliar staff in her hands. Nya encouraged her to keep at it until Sadie began to move it around with ease.

"Remember, this weapon can be used to strike when necessary, but more importantly, it can protect you." Nya explained, "For example…"

Sadie braced, knowing Nya's style by now. She held her staff firmly in front of her face as Nya struck her. Nya's staff hit Sadie's blocking staff with a resounding clack. Nya smiled at her and backed up, "Very good."

Sadie smiled proudly and looked down at her staff, feeling its surface and examining its flaws, such as scratches and chips.

Nya seemed pleased that Sadie was taking a moment to connect with her instrument. She walked back a ways and then turned sharply, "Now are you ready to start some fighting?"

"Bring it." Sadie grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom…please don't!" Sadie chuckled as she hugged Pepper at the airport. Pepper was practically sobbing into her shoulder as she squeezed Sadie tight, "I'm gonna be fine!" Sadie laughed.

"I'm sorry." Pepper sniffed, trying to compose herself, "I'm just…really going to miss you."

"I'll be back before you know it." Sadie smiled; brushing her freshly cut and colored hair from her face. She'd gotten it cut shoulder length with some killer layers that reached her eyes. And Rory had done excellent in giving Sadie some dark blonde highlights to go with her chocolate colored hair. She was dressed to kill time in an airplane, with snug jeans and a soft purple shirt that clung to her curves nicely. She wore a white shirt underneath to better hide her glowing arc reactor.

Her dad smiled at her, holding her backpack for her while she finished hugging Pepper. When she turned to him, she could tell he was suddenly regretting his decision to let her leave.

"Dad, relax…I'm gonna have so much fun." She smiled as she came to him for a hug. He hugged her just as tightly as Pepper had and kissed her head.

"Promise you'll call." He told her.

"I promise." She grinned.

He held her face in his hands for a moment and just stared into her deep brown eyes, so like his. Her smile crinkled her face just like his did; giving her dimples that reminded him of when she was just a little girl.

He kissed her forehead one last time before letting her go, "I love you, Sade's." he told her softly as he hugged her one last time.

She hugged him back, "I love you guys too. I'm gonna be fine. I promise."

She felt Pepper's hand on her back and turned to smile once more at her mom. Pepper was still as beautiful as she'd always been, but Sadie couldn't remember seeing her look as tired and mature as she did now. Her bright red hair was tied back in its usual ponytail and her freckles stood out without so much makeup, but Sadie could tell how much letting her go was making her stressed and worried. She seemed happy; smiling on the outside, but in her soulful eyes was worry and doubt.

"I'll call you every day. How does that sound?" Sadie said, hoping to pacify Pepper's worries.

Pepper nodded, "Not every day, just…as often as you can, okay? We just want you to have a good time."

"I will." Sadie promised.

"Excuse me? Are you Sadie Stark?" A young Japanese woman asked, coming up to them. She was tiny and professional looking, even her suit spoke volumes and Sadie wondered how the poor woman would do on a plane ride wearing the thing.

Sadie smiled.

The woman bowed politely, "My name is Yu Aika. I am helping Miss Anderson, the teaching instructor for the trip. If you are ready, we are all meeting each other at the gate."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sadie smiled, bowing politely to the tiny woman.

The lady left so Sadie could say one last goodbye to her parents. Her dad gave her the backpack and then grinned, "Have fun Sade's." he said.

Sadie nodded and then scrunched her shoulders excitedly, "I will." She turned and started walking to find her gate.

"Bye sweetie!" Pepper called, waving to her as tears poured from her eyes.

Sadie turned and waved to them as she walked backwards before turning and looking for her group.

Tony put his arm around Pepper and kissed her forehead, "She's gonna be fine." He nodded, more to himself than anything.

Pepper sighed and then smiled up at Tony before he led her back to his car. Before he turned the corner with Pepper, he made one last look at Sadie's retreating frame. She was practically skipping as she walked and he could tell she was happy. If she was then so was he.

He forced himself to look away and then walk with Pepper back to the car. He put his sunglasses on quickly before anyone noticed his eyes tearing up and leaking like a bad faucet.

Pepper put her arms around his waist and grinned up at him as they walked, "Why don't we go to your favorite place, just us?" she suggested.

Tony smiled as he looked ahead and then nodded. Pepper always knew when he was feeling sad about Sadie. And one thing she always did was put him before herself, something he appreciated about her. Truth be told he was screaming inside with worry for his daughter. The plane could crash, she could make zero friends, she could have a crappy host family, she could get hurt and lost in Japan, and so much more. But he had to slap himself out of it and let his little girl go.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, checking out all the planes coming to and from many different parts of the world. Pretty soon Sadie would be on one of those planes and she'd be out of the country in a whole new place without him to watch over her.

He looked over at Pepper who was watching him with fondness in her eyes. He gave her a smile before getting into the car. Before he could even start it and let Pepper get her seatbelt on, he was on her like wildfire, kissing her so fiercely she actually shrieked from the shock.

She ended up smiling at him and falling under his spell. She was almost sad that it had to end but she had no desire to get caught by police for having ferocious car sex with Tony.

"Let's skip dinner." She grinned, "And just distract ourselves in some other way."

Tony couldn't agree more as he sped out of the parking lot.

…..

Sadie sat next to two teenagers on the plane. Both were a year older than she was and went to different schools. One of them was a short-haired blonde girl who wore the zaniest glasses Sadie had ever seen. They were so big her green eyes practically stuck out of her face. The other kid was a Chicano boy who seemed more interested in putting his hood up and playing a Nintendo game. The girl seemed nice and Sadie thought for a minute that she'd at least have someone to talk to on the plane, but the girl got out a PSP and also began playing a game, leaving Sadie alone to hope she could fall asleep. She'd met a few of the other kids before the flight took off. There were at least four boys and seven girls going. Most of them seemed nice and excited to go, but they really had no desire to make friends and socialize really. So Sadie found herself looking at her phone, once she was allowed to turn it back on, and get in touch with an old pal of hers.

She heard the phone ring a couple of times before a husky male voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Harley." Sadie grinned.

"Sadie?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Yep."

"I thought you were flying to Japan today?" he commented

"I'm on the plane now." She said.

"Uh oh." He chuckled, "That can either mean you are going down and I'm your last call or…you're bored."

"Boy you are so good at calming my nerves." Sadie grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm thinking of going into Psychology." He joked.

"Yeah, you'll totally change lives." She said sarcastically.

He laughed; a sound she always enjoyed.

Ever since the fiasco with the Mandarin, Harley and Sadie had become the best of friend's long distance. They called and Skyped and even visited one another over the years. Harley had opened up to Sadie as much as she opened up to him. He knew almost everything about her and she him. They were inseparable and Tony had no idea that two kids who lived so far away could be so connected to one another, but these two proved it could happen.

"You know I hear they eat live fish and stuff. I dare you to try it." He said mischievously, bringing her back to the present.

"Oh right, like I'm gonna totally accept a dare from a guy living in Tennessee." She shot back.

He snickered, "Man I can't wait till I can move."

"Where will you move to?" she laughed.

"California." He said shyly, "I mean…for college."

Sadie couldn't hide her smile, "You're applying to colleges in California?"

"Well…as soon as I become a senior, yeah." He chuckled, "I'm kind of just a junior right now."

"Why California? Wait, don't tell me…because Iron Man's here?" she laughed.

"Well…yeah…" he shrugged, "But there are other reasons."

"Like what?"

"Well…I'd be near you finally." He said quickly, hoping he sounded cool.

"You would be." She nodded, "It'd be nice having my best friend nearby."

"Yeah…about that…" he said, "I…"

"What is it?" she asked, her stomach fluttering.

She could hear him muttering and breathing on the other end, obviously struggling with something.

"Harley? What is it?" she asked.

"I want to ask you something but…but I don't wanna do it right now over the phone." He admitted.

"Well…" she thought, "How about when I get on Skype this week you can ask me then."

He thought for a bit, "Yeah, that sounds fine." He chuckled, collecting himself, "Anyways, make sure you bring me back something really cool." He laughed.

She smiled at how familiar it was to just joke around with him and be herself, "I'll get you…some Pocky."

"Sounds awesome! What is it?"

Sadie burst into a fit of giggles, explaining to Harley that Pocky was a type of crispy candy that he could buy just as easily at a grocery stores international food isle.

"No food!" he ordered, "Watch you'd get me something with its eyeballs still attached."

"Those are good for you." Sadie chuckled, "Relax, I'll get you something awesome I promise."

"I trust you…most of the time." He joked.

She smiled, wishing she could see his face. It had been almost a year and a half and she hadn't seen him in person. She didn't know if he'd gotten any taller since she'd seen him last. The only image she had of him was on a computer screen or over a phone and those images were always slightly blurry and didn't do him justice.

She closed her eyes and suddenly felt herself growing tired, "Hey, I think I'm gonna try and fall asleep so we get there faster."

"Okay. Hey, have fun." He said.

"I will." She promised.

"Promise you'll Skype as soon as you can?"

"I will."

"I…I Lo…I'll see you soon." He stuttered quickly.

"Bye Harley."

She hung up and smiled as she looked at the picture she used of him for his photo ID. His blonde hair was always so shaggy, but framed his face nicely. His blue eyes were so expressive and big, just as they'd always been. She loved that about him. His voice had gotten much deeper and he'd obviously been growing into his face and body, giving him a leaner look. Like her, he'd grown up some. He really was a handsome guy and she had no clue why he'd never had a girlfriend or gone to any of his dances. He invited Sadie every time, but because she was younger than him by two years and far away, plus had work and school, she could never go. She'd ask for details on how the dances were only to find out he'd never gone. She stopped bugging him about it at this point.

She sighed and pocketed her phone, putting it away and closing her eyes, meditating to keep herself from having nightmares on the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows so far! Things are about to get a little crazy now. My updates will be as frequent as possible, but with five fanfictions to update and finals coming up, may be slow, but I promise I'm writing like a madwoman. I hope you like it!**

Tony sat with Pepper at the table as they read Sadie's letter from Japan. She'd already emailed them pictures of everywhere she had been in the first month she'd spent there. In the letter she talked about her host family being so welcoming and teaching her about different traditions they'd passed down. The host mother was a kimono designer by trade and was already making Sadie her own kimono that she could take home. The father was a sculptor and actually sold teapots that he made, promising Sadie her very own tea set. She was even learning how to serve different teas and the etiquette of tea-making.

Not only that, but she had explored different schools in Japan, taking classes with some of the students, she'd visited many historical sites, and had gone shopping in the heart of many popular cities, going to conventions and festivals.

"Wow…" Pepper read, "Only a few weeks and she's done all this?!"

"She's having a blast I can tell." Tony laughed.

"Oh, she sounds so happy." Pepper smiled, "It's like we're getting our old Sadie back finally."

"You can call me a genius any time now." Tony said smugly.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "I am not giving you that much ego power."

Tony chuckled, "Boy it's nice to hear she's doing great."

"You know I will say, Tony…" Pepper smiled, "I think that once she gets back, things will be different."

Tony nodded, "Let's hope."

"And I was worried about something happening…" Pepper bit her lip, "But it really has been…quiet."

Tony nodded again, "That's a big reason I was all for letting her go."

Pepper stared at Tony suddenly. His poker face never worked on her and she narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?" she asked him.

"What? I'm not worried." He said innocently.

"Since when are you not worried about Sadie?" Pepper badgered.

Tony avoided her gaze and that was all she needed, "What did you do?" she asked again, her voice lowering dangerously.

Tony sighed, "In my defense…it was for her own good."

"Tony…" Pepper mumbled.

"I…updated her arc reactor and maybe…kinda…put a tracking device in it." He shrugged.

Pepper's eyes widened.

"I know she said she didn't want one, but she had no clue and I mean come on-"

Pepper held up a hand, "I know that I should be telling you to respect her wishes and let her live her own life…but honestly…" she admitted, rubbing her eyes, "I have to say you probably did a smart thing."

"Jarvis!" Tony yelled happily.

"Documenting Miss Potts' words." Jarvis said overhead.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you haven't been spying on her."

"Just every evening…and afternoon…and morning…and…maybe in the middle of the night…" he shrugged.

Pepper sighed, "You better hope she never finds out."

"She won't." Tony promised, smiling as he put his hands behind his head, resting back in the chair.

Pepper finally giggled, "You two…" she muttered, then leaned towards him excitedly, her finger tracing the wood on the table, "You know…another thing I have enjoyed is the…time we get alone." She grinned.

Tony opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at her seductively, "Is that a proposal, Miss Potts?"

She shrugged and got up; stretching a little and then sashayed upstairs, "Take it however you want it Mr. Stark."

"I think I'll take it now." He muttered as he got up and followed her, pinching her butt on the way up.

She giggled excitedly, ready for some action.

Sadie was fine, they were fine. For once, things were going to be okay.

…..

"One month down." Sadie smiled as she spoke to Harley over the phone, "Did you get my gift?"

"I did." He muttered.

"Send me a picture of you wearing it!" Sadie laughed.

"God you are not letting go of that goofy cowboy hat time are you?" he laughed back.

"Oh come on, it's a Sonic the Hedgehog hat. So it's got some…character to it…" she chuckled.

"You know I'm a Mario fan, right?"

"Oh are they rivals?" she joked, "I forgot."

"Soon as you get back, I'm taking revenge!" he teased.

"I'd like to see you try."

"So what's on your agenda today?" he asked her.

"Well…" she said, looking around to make sure no one was listening, "The class is going on a bus to Mt. Fuji, but…I sort of scheduled something a little different." She grinned.

"Oh boy." Harley muttered.

"Relax, it's in town." She said, "I contacted a heart surgeon here and scheduled a tour of his labs. They have some top students working on stuff I'm working on."

She made sure her black business attire was professional enough. The pencil skirt fit her perfectly and the blazer over the buttercream bow blouse. It hid her arc reactor nicely and she always thought she looked like Pepper in it.

Her hair was all done up in a professional knot at the nape of her neck and her makeup was flawless. All those years of learning business etiquette with Pepper certainly paid off. She began looking for her cream heels as she continued talking to Harley.

"Let me guess…no one knows you are doing this." He chuckled.

"Nope."

"Why are you telling me then? Who says I want that kind of knowledge?" he laughed.

She giggled, "I was dying to tell somebody. Aha! Here you are!" she exclaimed happily as she found her shoes.

"So…how are you even getting away with this?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna be on the bus technically…" she muttered, "I managed to make a few friends who are willing to make it happen." She grinned.

"Unbelievable. I still think you'll get caught." he sighed, "But just in case you actually succeed, you'll have to tell me all about Mission Impossible when you get back."

She laughed, "It's hardly that."

"Well, do me a favor and actually visit Mt. Fuji sometime. I hear that thing is epic." He nodded.

"Will do."

"Hey Sadie…" he said, sounding serious suddenly, "I know I said I had something to tell you over Skype…" he muttered.

"Yeah, I'm pissed my Skype's down. What is it?" she asked, "And make it quick, I'm running late." She huffed as she checked her bag.

Harley sighed, "How about I just…tell you when you get back."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, sounding sad.

"Look, I gotta go my rides here." She smiled, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah…one more month." He said, more to himself than anything, "See you Sadie."

"Bye Harley!" she sang as she hung up and grabbed her bag.

She got a text from her friend saying that as of now she is on the bus and headed to Mt. Fuji. She, herself, on the other hand, was headed to finally get some work done. Sure all work and no play would make her pretty dull, but if she was going to outshine her father and become a real Stark, this was how you did it.

She walked downstairs and saw a black car. A couple of men in suits got out and opened the door for her. She was used to this treatment back home so it didn't faze her in any way. She got in the back and the doors shut. She was sweating, she was so nervous and excited to finally meet someone who could really change the way she worked. They drove off and no one said anything.

It was pretty awkward so she decided to keep herself entertained. She was looking through her notes to make sure she had everything when she suddenly looked up; they weren't headed towards the labs. A familiar sinking feeling overcame her and she swallowed nervously, trying to stay cool.

"Hey…is this a back way?" she asked innocently.

They didn't say anything and she nodded, looking down. She pushed her notes and things aside and took out her phone carefully to try calling someone. She looked down and her phone made a strange beeping sound and she realized she'd been hacked. Her phone was dying right before her very eyes.

She looked up as the man in the passenger seat turned to look at her.

"Please…" she breathed, trying to stay calm, "Whatever you want-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence when the man sprayed something in her eyes.

She screamed as the fluid burned her eyes. She tried keeping them open but everything was fuzzy and it hurt so much. All she could do was scream and hold out her hands to block another assault.

That was a bad idea as she felt something prick her wrist forcefully. She pulled but too late as she knew the feeling of being injected. She knew she would lose consciousness any minute. She tried reaching and maybe getting the car to go into a ditch or something. All she knew was that while she was awake, she had to fight, scream, anything.

Nothing worked and she felt someone on top of her holding a rag to her nose and mouth. Every limb in her body grew heavy and she groaned. What wasn't already dark became completely enshrouded and she fell fast asleep. Her last thought being; Not again!


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie's head was killing her. Her eyes were stinging. Her hands felt numb. She groaned as the room came into view, her vision fuzzy. As she tried opening her eyes more, she tried remembering everything that had happened; the car ride and being maced and injected.

She tried moving her body but every muscle felt as heavy as lead. She groaned again, her mouth dry.

She took deep breaths to try and calm herself. Her eyes opened more and her vision became clearer. She blinked slowly and then looked in front of her only to see a stone wall, lit up by dim fluorescent lights that hung by a cord. She looked down and panicked realizing that she'd been stripped. All she had on was her bra and underwear, her arc reactor lit up brightly for all to see. She tried moving but realized that her hands were tied to the arms of a wooden chair tightly. Her ankles were bound in front of her in the same fashion. She grunted as she tried breaking loose to no avail. Tears formed in her eyes at the realization that she had made a huge mistake.

Nya's words came back to her, urging her to keep her cool, assess her surroundings, take in the details, and not show that she was afraid.

She took a deep breath; more than one really, and finally stretched her fingers and cricked her neck a little to loosen up. She looked around the stone walls, looking for something, anything that might tell her where she was.

She had no clue how long she was out for and her body began to shiver from the cold, even though she had an arc reactor attached to her body.

She heard a bolt behind her and the creaking of a heavy door, then loud footsteps approaching; more than one.

She kept her head down until they were within eye shot to show she wasn't desperate or scared.

"Well, look at how you've grown!" an English accent came out from the dark. Sadie groaned inwardly and cringed at the familiarity, her eyes closing in exasperation, "Quite the exceptional beauty."

Sadie put on her best glare and stared up at the blonde haired man who'd made her life a living hell more times than one. His bright blue eyes smiled back at her and she was surprised to see him dressed casually in jeans and a navy t-shirt with no hood this time. His arms were exposed showing tattoos she'd never seen before. He looked as though he were…stronger…deadlier than before.

There were two men wearing hoods behind him, each holding a gun of some kind.

"I have to say for a fourteen year old, you really grew nicely." He continued.

"Thanks pervert." She muttered.

He laughed, "And still that snarky little mouth. It is good to see some things haven't changed."

She continued to glare at him and he came closer to her, still eyeing her up and down, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you…yet." He smiled, "But just for the sake of water under the bridge, I did want to express my heartfelt apologies for that bastard; Killian." He said, a hint of anger in his voice, "Had I known that he was planning on destroying my best subject, I would never have let him lay a hand on you." He came forward and bent down, trailing a hand along a scar that decorated her stomach, looking at it with disdain, "I have a problem with anyone wrecking my life's work, even someone I considered a mentor at one time."

Sadie cringed from the touch of his finger on her skin. She clenched her fists, wishing she could bash his face in.

He smiled up at her, playing with her hair a little, twirling it in his fingers, "But you are home now. Safe and sound. Ready to go back to work!" he smiled as he got up.

"And what makes you think I'll even consider doing anything for you?" Sadie spat.

"Oh you will." He laughed as he held out his hand. A remote was put in his hand and he began fiddling with it.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Do you know how many times I have dealt with this? Do you really think that after five years I haven't learned a thing or two? You might as well just let me go now to save you the embarrassment."

He continued fiddling and muttered a curse, ignoring her, "Damn these blasted technology craps."

"You do realize that my dad is Iron Man, right? Not to mention I have friends in very high places, Asgard being one of them." She laughed, "So whatever bomb you're planning on me creating or whatever little scheme you have in that tiny noggin of yours you can just forget it. Cause I am not doing diddly shit."

A TV suddenly came down and he smiled at her, "Finally!"

She sighed, "Great. Now the villain monologue about his dastardly plan is about to unfold. Does anyone have popcorn?"

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie." He sang as he came to stand next to her, a hand on her shoulder, still playing with her hair, "You don't get it do you? You're here to stay."

"You and I both know that's not happening." She grumbled.

"Oh, but I do know it's happening. And I'll show you why." He smiled, "But first…do you know what day it is?"

"Labor Day? Take a day off gents!" she joked.

"Sadie, love. It's been three days since we took you." He grinned.

Her stomach suddenly sank, "What?" she choked, "No…that…that's impossible…" she whispered.

"Every time you would come to, we made sure to keep you under, just until we managed to smuggle you here." He smiled, "And it was almost too easy to open you up, take out any tracking device you had inside of you, and help the world accept your death."

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched, "What?"

He turned on the TV and stared at a news report. Her picture was on the TV, but the words were what shocked her to her very core.

"_Death of Sadie Stark has been confirmed. Sadie Stark is the only daughter of legendary Tony Stark. She was on a cross cultural trip with a class when her bus exploded on the way to Mt. Fuji. Everyone who was on the bus died. Witnesses confirm that Sadie was indeed on the bus. Tony Stark has issued no comment, but was able to confirm that his daughter is indeed gone. Stark Industries is planning a memorial for Sadie Stark and the other victims of the explosion this weekend for anyone family and friends. Friends and family of Sadie Stark say that she was a wonderful, hard-working girl who was always smiling. She will be missed greatly."_

Sadie stared at the TV and watched as footage of her dad and Pepper were shown walking away from reporters haranguing them about her death. Pepper was sobbing, trying to hide her face while Tony, with red eyes, looked down in defeat, stone faced and empty. Harrow was kind enough to pause it there, forcing Sadie to stare at how devastated her parents were.

"Don't worry; the other kids are getting a memorial built too." Harrow said coldly.

Sadie's bottom lip trembled and tears began forming in her eyes, "You son of a bitch." She murmured.

He laughed, turning off the TV, "Oh, Sadie. It doesn't have to be this way. Look at it this way; you're dead. No one is looking for you. I have you all to myself. Now you can focus on what you are so talented at."

"And what would that be?" she choked, trying not to sob.

"You my dear, are going to finish what you started years ago." He told her coldly.

"I don't remember any of that. I don't do that anymore. I work on finding a way to save children with heart disease." She said as tears poured down her face.

"Now, now." He said, wiping her face with his thumb, "You and I both know that's not true." He smiled.

"No, you don't understand…I destroyed that paper…everything." She pleaded, "I would literally have to rewrite everything, not to mention so much has changed in five years…" she explained.

He only half listened to her, but did raise his eyebrows, "You do have a point. But then again, like I said, you have all the time in the world now."

She sunk her head in defeat, more angry at herself than anything.

He put a hand on her head softly, "You have until tomorrow to begin your new journey, my dear. And might I suggest, you make it easier on yourself by cooperating."

She looked up angrily she spat in his face. He merely wiped it off and kept smiling at her, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you regret that later."

She glared at him as he continued.

"You're building that bomb Sadie. And you'll do it, because you have no choice."

"I'm not doing it!" she screamed at him, her fists shaking.

"Think about it Sadie…" he said, "No one, not even your father is coming to save you. So what else can you do, eh? You might as well make your stay more comfortable here."

He began walking away, the two men following him.

"We'll be back for you Sadie." He told her cheerfully, "Maybe then you'll change your mind and work with us, eh?"

She merely glared at him and shook her head.

"Well then, I guess I'll have no choice. I'll see you in my room later." He smiled, closing the door.

Sadie heard the door clang and the lights went out, including the small screen that had her parents on it. It was the last image she would see of them, and it wasn't an image she wanted to see.

…

Tony stared at the portrait of Sadie, surrounded by flowers, bears, and candles. Her memorial, as well as the other kids, sat in the center of Stark Industries. He was the only one there after hours, finding he just couldn't go home after her service. There wasn't a dry eye in the room except for his; the only reason being he couldn't seem to cry anymore. He turned from the display and walked up to her office, not sure if he was ready yet to go in. A part of him was expecting to see her working there like nothing had happened, yelling at him to leave her alone. His footsteps resounded throughout the halls and he felt completely alone as he forced himself to walk. Every step felt heavier than the first as he went through that day like a bad dream:

"_Jarvis, where is the damn-"_

"_Sir, there is an urgent call for you about Miss Stark." Jarvis piped up._

_Tony froze, "What?" _

"_There has been an accident I believe sir."_

"_Put them on." Tony ordered tersely._

"_Mr. Stark?" a male voice said over the phone._

"_Speaking, what's going on?" Tony asked, "Is Sadie okay?"_

_There was silence and then he swore he heard the guy swallow, "Mr. Stark, was your daughter Sadie Stark doing a cross cultural trip in Japan living with the Sato family?"_

"_Yes…" _

"_There's…there's been an accident and we're trying to find survivors but-"_

"_What do you mean survivors? Where's Sadie? Put her on!" Tony yelled._

"_Sir…the bus she and the other students were on exploded two hours ago and we've been trying to see if there are any survivors. We managed to find out the bus information and determined that your daughter was on that bus along with her fellow students and instructors." _

"_What explosion? How the hell did that happen? You sure it's her bus? You know what, I'll just figure it out myself." He said angrily and cut the line._

"_Jarvis! Find her!" he yelled._

"_Sir, it appears her tracking device is offline. It could be interference." _

"_Okay…call her phone!" _

"_It seems there's no connection." _

_Tony began pacing and panting, rubbing his hair agitatedly, "JUST FIND HER!" he yelled, shoving a bunch of tools off his desk._

"_Tony?" Pepper yelled, running down in a panic, "Tony! There are officers at the door! They're saying Sadie was in an accident!" _

"_Tell them to scram; she's just offline is all. We'll find her!" he yelled hoarsely, finding himself getting dizzy, "We'll find her." He repeated under his breath. _

"_Sir, she doesn't appear anywhere on the radar." Jarvis said. _

_Just then, two officers came down looking forlorn and looked at him sadly, "Mr. Stark, it's been confirmed that your daughter was indeed on the bus that exploded, with witnesses and everything." _

_The officer bit his lip and came forward holding a folder and took out a picture, "This just came in…is this Sadie's?" _

_Pepper took the picture and Tony came over, his balance feeling off kilter. Pepper's hand shot to her mouth and tears came to her eyes, "I gave Sadie that purse…" she whispered, "I was there when she…she bedazzled it…" she said, taking the picture, "That's hers." _

"_Where did you find it?" Tony asked, looking up at them and feeling warmer by the second._

"_We found it in the wreckage. There was hardly anything else, but some kids had video games that just barely melted, a wallet, and a couple other things that were salvaged."_

"_Any…any bodies?" Pepper asked, choking on a sob._

_They nodded, "Most of them were hardly recognizable while some were…were completely burned."_

"_Sadie?" Tony asked, not sure he wanted to hear._

_They shook their heads, "I'm sorry, but…there was hardly anything left of her…just this." _

_Pepper held her stomach as though she were going to be sick and both officers gave each other a look and then took out another photo. _

_Tony stared at what was his daughter…an imprint on the seat. ._

"_She was apparently right above the explosion and the first to get hit." The officer explained, "We've found body parts but it's very hard to test DNA on them." _

_Pepper sobbed as she stared at the photo._

"_We are deeply sorry." An officer said, looking at them sadly, "But…can you confirm that this is your daughter?" _

_Tony turned, "I'm not confirming anything…she could be alive."_

"_Mr. Stark, we've looked all over the area within a fifty mile radius, but…there's nothing." _

"_You're just not looking hard enough!" Tony yelled, "Jarvis! Get me a suit!" _

"_Tony!" Pepper cried, hugging herself._

"_I'm going to look for her."_

"_We admire your wish to look sir, but…honestly…I don't think you'll find anything."_

"_Just get out! Go do your jobs and find her!" he yelled angrily._

"_Mr. Stark-"_

"_OUT!" he roared._

_They both scrambled out and then looked apologetically to Pepper who couldn't seem to control herself anymore._

_Tony was getting ready to get into a suit._

"_Tony…" Pepper sobbed, watching him._

_He ignored her and she sobbed harder, "Tony please…"_

"_Pepper, I'm leaving." He said quickly._

_That was when she came over and slapped him, "What are you doing?!" she yelled angrily, tears streaming down her face, "Your daughter is dead and you put on a suit?!" _

"_Sadie's alive!" he said forcefully, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I'm not-"_

"_Tony, please!" she cried, putting her arms around him, "Please…just…stop." _

"_Pepper, I need you to-"_

"_No, because that's just it…I need you Tony, please!" she sobbed, "I need you, because if you leave me here alone I'll…I'll-"_

_He stood there for a moment and put his arms around her slowly, taking a breath, "She can't be dead…" he muttered, "She can't be dead."_

_Pepper said nothing as she held him, hoping to get him to calm down._

"_She's not…" Tony mumbled as he felt his anxiety levels increasing, "She's…"_

_He saw the pictures on the ground that Pepper had dropped; the wreckage. It suddenly hit him that all of it, all of it, was his fault. His breathing quickened and he suddenly choked, grasping Pepper tightly, "She's dead…she's dead…she's…" he trailed off. _

_As if saying those words finally made it official, the first tears he'd shed in ages came pouring out silently, "Sadie…" he breathed._

Tony shook his head angrily, hoping to get that image out of his head. He had indeed gone to Japan the next day and confirmed that it was indeed his daughter on that bus. He'd gotten her things begrudgingly and left that very day, feeling emptier than he'd ever felt. He put up a good front, people thought he looked good despite what had happened, but inside, he felt as hollow as one of his suits, and just as cold.

He somehow managed to get to Sadie's office and his stomach clenched as he turned the handle of the door. He closed his eyes, praying that maybe, just maybe this was all a bad dream and she'd be there…

Darkness…that's all it was in the office. He forced himself to turn on the lights and saw how truly empty it was, and that realization hurt worse than anything he'd felt all week. He walked into the brightly decorated room and looked around; everything was just where she left it. He walked over to see her Steve bear sitting in a place of honor by the TV. The birthday present he'd given her on that stupid Hellicarrier. He picked it up, feeling how worn it was becoming. She'd obviously slept with it at night or took it with her places…but not anymore.

He backed up and found her desk chair, sitting in it carefully while staring at the bear. He looked at her desk and saw pictures of himself posing with her. He smiled at them and reached out to touch her face, wishing it were her face he was touching.

So many years, so many close calls, and this is what happens? It just wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to die, he was. Losing Sadie was like losing a piece of himself, a huge piece that he would never get back. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. He wanted his daughter back in his arms so badly.

He pulled the bear closer to his body and clutched it tight the way she would as a child and found he couldn't hold it in anymore. He put his head in his hands and sobbed throughout the empty office, his cries heard to no one, except the person who stood silently out in the hall giving Tony his space as he wept like a child; Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient. I am currently doing five fanfics so yeah, a little chaotic, but I'm making sure to spend time writing each story and update them as fast as I can. Thanks for all the follows and reviews!**

**Warning: This chapter has torture and thoughts of suicide, as well as hints of sexual assault. If you have triggers please either don't read or be aware of this as you read. **

…

Four weeks…she'd been in this God forsaken place for four weeks. Every day felt as long as a life span and she hardly kept track anymore. Harrow was the one who was always so kind enough to tell her how long it'd been. She had a feeling it was just to prove that she was indeed dead to the entire world, no one was coming, and she was under his control. She'd fought in the beginning, boy did she fight. She was even proud to say she'd given a few guys scars. It did little good however.

The first week was just the basic torture; chained to a wall and beaten, head stuck in a bucket of water, burned with coals. She was amazed that she'd kept her cool through that. She didn't think it would get any worse, but it did. They began experimenting on her.

Harrow decided that since she was just wasting her time not making his bomb that they would just use her for other purposes instead, like taking out her arc reactor and seeing how long she could go for without it, sometimes torturing her in between. But that wasn't the worst they did to her and this was when she cracked.

Everything Parker had done to her, they'd done tenfold. Harrow had had his turn with her and once he had, he decided the other men deserved a piece of her. Sometimes they'd inject her with something that kept her awake but paralyzed her temporarily so all she could do was watch what they were doing to her and do absolutely nothing to fight back.

Now here she was, sitting on her dungeon floor, chained to the wall by her ankle. She refused to look down at her half naked body and stared straight ahead, feeling numb. She didn't even cry, not sure if she could. All she could think about was how she'd let her dad and mom down. How she'd failed as a daughter and as a Stark. No one knew she was alive; no one was coming for her. She had nothing left to live for. She couldn't escape and even if she tried, she was too ashamed to even face the people she'd hurt. She had done the very thing she hated her father for and she'd done it thinking she was invincible. She said it herself; she wasn't Iron Man. She was Sadie Stark. But boy had she sucked at that.

Her arc reactor glowed and hummed from her body. She reached up to feel its warmth and somehow felt her father inside of her. He'd made this for her to save her life and this was how she repaid him? By going and getting herself taken and lost for good.

She closed her eyes, wishing something besides every torture they'd done to her would fill her head. She could feel the sting of the whips, the force of their blows, the coldness of the chains, the brightness of the light as they experimented on her…and the worst was the shame of letting them violate her one by one.

Maybe it was a good thing everyone thought she was dead. Because if she died here, they wouldn't have to know that she'd suffered like this, like some coward. To them, she'd died in a horrible explosion aimed at Tony. Perhaps…perhaps this was it for her. She technically wasn't supposed to live long anyways, why start now?

She was not going to give in to Harrow. And fighting was useless at this point. There was only one option left. It surprisingly didn't feel scary.

She looked up at the cameras watching her and then looked down at her arc reactor. She crawled around in the dark, hoping to find something and found what she was looking for; the metal rod someone had left on the floor. This place was littered with crap, and she never knew where she'd end up really. It wasn't too long and it was pretty dull and rusty; but it would be her saving grace. All she had to do was take out her arc reactor and stab herself. It'd be easy…

Her ears rang with the pressure of really going through with this. She could do it…right?

Tears surprisingly formed and fell down her cheeks as the picture of her dad and mom flashed in her mind. She'd never see them again. She'd never have known what it was like to go to a prom or a football game with her friends, to date someone, nor even have kids of her own.

No. She had to think realistically and quit moping over how unfair it was. This was her situation; this was her only way out.

She shuddered and choked on a sob buried deep in her chest, letting her tears fall and finally reaching up to take out the arc reactor. She felt the familiar shock of losing something that was literally her life support as she took it out carefully. She took two final breaths before she tugged it out and put it on the floor, her heart rate increasing from the fear and anticipation of dying. She held the rod and smiled, closing her eyes, "I guess I'm finally coming home Mom and Dad." She whispered.

She held it out, ready to strike it straight into her chest when the door opened sharply and she saw someone shoved inside.

She grew terrified; either they were coming back in to rape her or stop her and both terrified her. She halted but immediately drew back the rod, her eyes on the silhouette in the dark room.

She was about to close her eyes when the person came over to her and she stared in shock, her vision going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

The person was a young girl, probably about her age. She was wearing a ragged long sleeved dress that went all the way to her ankles and a head scarf. She looked at Sadie with chocolate eyes that matched her own and noticed what she was doing. Her eyes widened and she held out her hands, speaking quickly in Arabic, "Stop!"

Sadie merely stared at the girl, not sure if she was an angel, a prisoner, a vision, or an enemy.

The girl walked closer slowly and began to speak in English, only with a very thick Arabian accent, "You are Sadie?"

Sadie was panting; her arc reactor had been out too long.

"Don't…please…" the girl said softly, "Let me help you."

Sadie shook her head and was about to stab herself, but the girl grabbed the rod out of her hands and threw it across the room. Sadie was so weak she hardly fought. She fell to the floor and the girl immediately turned her over and with deft hands reattached her arc reactor and watched over her until Sadie's vision cleared and came to.

Sadie finally found the strength to sit up and look at her savior; if she could even call her that.

The girl looked relieved, "Can you see me? Can you hear me?"

Sadie nodded weakly, her face tight from all the tears she'd shed and feeling numb about the idea that she'd really almost succeeded in killing herself.

"You understand me?" the girl asked.

Sadie nodded.

The girls face grew hard and she practically scolded Sadie, "You should never take your life. Ever. Nothing is ever worth that."

Sadie stared at her, not sure what to think about this new person in here. Maybe she was dreaming.

"W-who are you?" Sadie asked weakly.

"My name is Zahirah Sabbagh. I'm like you."

"Like me?" Sadie asked her.

Zahirah nodded, "I'm a prisoner too."

"Why are you here?" Sadie asked, the reality of what she'd almost done hitting her suddenly in a wave of emotion that caused her to breathe heavily and cry, "Why did you stop me?"

Zahirah watched the girl, her face softening. She reached out and Sadie was shocked to feel a warm embrace as the girls arms wrapped around her, "It'll be well Sadie." The girl whispered in Arabic.

Sadie returned the hug; feeling relieved that of all the horrid things that had happened she now had some form of comfort in her situation. She never thought she'd ever feel such warmth again.

Sadie let go of everything inside of her as she and the girl hugged one another. She didn't know who she was or why she was there; she didn't care!

She felt the girl's hand stroking her hair gently, felt some tears from her fall onto her own shoulder. Who knew a complete stranger could be such a Godsend.

The girl let her go carefully and held her shoulder, "Listen to me, Sadie, I'm here for you. Can you be there for me too?"

Sadie nodded in spite of herself and found a chance to observe Zahirah's face. Her skin was the color of sand, her eyes a radiant brown that spoke volumes of horror she'd seen in her life, her head scarf and dress were tattered and dirty, but she wore them beautifully. Her surprisingly soft hands reached for Sadie's and held them. She had a feeling the girl was getting a good look at her too.

"Stand." The girl said, helping Sadie up, "I've been sent here to be your assistant."

"Why did they send you?" Sadie asked as the girl turned and walked towards the other wall. Sadie felt a moment of abandonment only to realize the girl was bringing back some clothes for Sadie.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm also fourteen." Zahirah explained as she pulled a white cotton tank top over Sadie's head and then helped her put on a long sleeved dress as tattered and dirty as Zahirah's.

"You're fourteen?" Sadie gasped.

Zahirah nodded, straightening out Sadie's garment for her.

"How…how long have you been here?" Sadie asked her.

Zahirah looked up at her forlornly, "Six months."

Sadie's eyes widened and she sat down with the girl against the wall.

"My father is Munsif Sabbagh. He is a member of the UN for the country of Iraq." She explained, drawing her knees up, "My brother…he hates my father…he believes that by siding with our 'enemy' my father is weak. He joined the Ten Rings in the hopes of turning my father's mind. When he didn't, I was captured and held prisoner. I am ransom for my father to do as the Ten Rings wish him to do…or I die."

Sadie stared at the girl in shock. Her own brother was using her as bait to get his father to do what he wanted. She couldn't imagine going through something like this for so long.

"I know they tortured you. They tortured me too. I wanted nothing more than to die, but my father…he would be devastated." She said sadly.

"At least he knows you're alive." Sadie mumbled, "To the whole world, I'm dead."

"And you think that can stop you?"

"From what?" she sighed.

"From living."

Sadie actually laughed, "Precisely."

Zahirah narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "My mother used to say we are put on this earth for a reason. It may seem as though all hope is lost, that there is nothing left. But there always is."

"She sounds wise." Sadie commented, "When did she die?"

Zahirah stared at her sadly, "When I was only eight years old."

"My parents died when I was eight." Sadie nodded, "Long story but I came to live with my real dad and well…it seemed like even though I was alive again, there were so many things trying to kill me nonetheless."

"No one here is killing you. We both know that. They torture and abuse us both, but they won't kill us."

Sadie nodded.

"I've heard about you, you know."

"Yeah?" Sadie chuckled, wiping her face, "Let me guess, Sadie Stark, daughter of Iron Man. Am I right?"

Zahirah grinned, "You've never heard of me, but everyone knows I'm Munsif's daughter, either a saint or traitor to Iraq. I'm his spawn." She spat, "At least that's what I hear every day."

Sadie finally looked at her and sighed, "Let me guess, you were sent here to not only be my assistant but to persuade me to build a bomb."

"You can do that then?" Zahirah gasped, "I know children as young as seven in this country who have been taught to build bombs…but…never a young American girl."

Sadie shrugged, "Unfortunately I was given my dad's brilliant genius, which it turns out is more of a curse than a gift. Harrow wants me to build a bomb that can wipe out entire countries within less than five minutes."

"And you are telling me you can do that?"

"Unfortunately…yes." Sadie sighed, "But I refuse."

"I see."

"You see my dilemma." Sadie confirmed.

"So, because you are refusing they are simply finding different ways of getting you to build it." Zahirah said, shaking her head, "Allah help us all."

Sadie nodded, staring at the floor.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Sadie admitted, "And this is the first time I've ever just…felt like I was completely helpless. My dad was always there to save the day or somebody was. But now…I'm alone."

"You are not alone. I know you are not dead." Zahirah told her.

Sadie had to admit it was a good feeling to hear somebody tell her that. She looked over at Zahirah and smiled, nodding.

They sat in silence for a while until Zahirah finally made a comment, "You know...I always wondered if it was true about your father…building a suit and escaping to freedom."

"It's true." Sadie confirmed, "When we were both captured years ago, I also built a phone that sent a signal for help."

"So…why can't you do something like that to get out of here?"

"Because they know better by now." She shrugged.

"Then…do something unexpected." Zahirah suggested.

Sadie chuckled but was struck with an idea. She turned her head slowly to look at Zahirah and the biggest smile came to her face. She leaned in and whispered carefully in her ear, "How would you like to escape?"

"More than anything." Zahirah sighed.

Sadie grinned, "Good, cause I need an assistant."

…..

Harley was officially getting pissed. Everyone, EVERYONE had assumed Sadie was dead, believed it. Only he knew that it wasn't true. He didn't mourn her death when it hit the news. He was shocked at first, thinking it was real until he stared at his phone and remembered what she'd told him. She wasn't on that bus.

Tony was so devastated that he didn't even remember to tell Harley about the memorial. And Harley was too poor to just fly up and tell him this. His mom even told him to get over the poor girl and leave the family alone. He'd tried calling numbers, only to get put on hold for hours and told that Mr. Stark would not speak about his daughter. He'd even gone to the police only to have them tell him that they'd confirmed it was her and he must be mistaken.

For three weeks he'd been trying and trying to no avail. It was week number four and he knew Sadie was in trouble, but she was alive. He began asking for help from friends, trying to get money to ride a bus. Shoot if he had to, he'd hitchhike.

He packed his bag furiously once his mother left. He'd written a note to leave her, knowing that she'd only try and stop him if he left while she was there. But he couldn't sit back and wait for someone to do something, not when the girl he'd loved for years was in trouble and needed him. He had to get to California. He had to get to Tony. It was the only way to convince somebody that Sadie was alive. And so help him he wouldn't rest until he got her home.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if this seems short but I did want to write a little more and update to give you guys something cause I've just been so MIA for a while with this story. Not to worry, I will keep updating as often as I can, and I will finish this story! I'm thinking another chapter will go up within the next week, maybe more if I focus lol! Hope you enjoy!**

Zahirah helped Sadie compile a list of things they would need. She was actually surprised that the girl who'd been so ready to die the day before looked incredibly headstrong as she called all the shots, speaking in both English and Arabic to the guards. She crossed her arms, standing next to Zahirah.

"You're writing this down, right?" she barked as she watched the guys stare at her. She had been raped by nearly every guard there and yet here she was now giving them orders and they had no choice but to listen to her because she had finally agreed to build the bomb.

"God, you seemed more competent when you were raping me." She muttered as she rolled her eyes, "Guess that's all you're good for."

Zahirah actually grinned a little. Sadie was truly a fiery spirit when she had her mind set on something. She had yet to hear what they were actually doing but she knew that Sadie was thinking of something.

To be honest, Zahirah didn't know how much she could trust Sadie and had a feeling Sadie felt the same about her, but both had been brought together by chance and desperation on Harrow's part and now both were going to work together. She was for once excited and hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she would be free of this horrid place.

They all seemed flustered as they scratched their heads, obviously still getting over the fact that they didn't get to have 'fun' with her anymore.

"I'm not working in the cold, I want at least a stove or a fire or electric heat, I don't give a shit, just make it warm in here for God's sake." Sadie ground out loudly, "And we need excellent lighting, state of the art tools, and better clothing."

They all nodded, looking flustered. They then stared at her as she watched them. She narrowed her eyes and growled, "Why are you still here? Go! Get the stuff you dimwits!"

They all left quickly, scrambling out and Sadie rolled her eyes again, "I swear to God I hate morons."

Zahirah had to agree with that one a little. She looked to Sadie then and spoke quietly, "So…what are we doing exactly?"

"Not yet. Once I can tamper with the sound and cameras in here, I'll explain more." She whispered, "I don't want to take risks with this. We only get one shot."

Zahirah nodded, "I should warn you…my brother…"

"Is he one of the guards?" Sadie asked as she began moving some tables around the dimly lit cave they'd been moved to.

"No…worse…he's their technological expert." Zahirah explained, "He graduated first in his class with a potential to go to MIT in America. He's the leading expert in computer technology. The only problem is…he uses that knowledge to hurt others…especially my father."

Sadie's eyes widened and she stared suddenly at Zahirah, "How long has he been working with Harrow?"

"He started working for him nearly six years ago." Zahirah confirmed and Sadie nearly fell back, remembering when she and her father were held in captivity.

"He's the one who spotted my signal…He's the computer nerd…"

"What?"

"About five years ago, my dad and I were captured by Harrow…" she explained, "When I'd made that phone, he'd been able to track and stop it. It was the hardest obstacle I had in making that thing. I still got the signal out, but he was fast…very fast."

Zahirah nodded, her eyes widening, "I'm not surprised. My brother is smarter than all the guys who…eh…what do you call them…? Ah! Geek Team…or is it Squad…?"

"I get it." Sadie chuckled in spite of the latest shock, "Okay, but…I'm not planning on sending signals or anything so I think it's safe to say we may not run into his skills at any time."

Zahirah nodded, looking down and then leaning against a small table, "How long do you think this will take?"

Sadie sighed and looked at Zahirah apologetically, "I'm anticipating three months at the most. Especially if we want this to work. I plan on working on the bomb as well as this." She admitted.

"I thought you said you weren't making the bomb!" Zahirah gasped.

"I'm not…they just need proof that I am."

Zahirah looked at Sadie with confusion but shrugged. If she wasn't making the bomb…she must know how to make it without 'making it'…it was very confusing, "So…like a show?"

"Yes." Sadie nodded, "You're going to come in handy when the actual building starts. With two of us, it will get done a lot faster."

"I understand…I may not be a scientist, but I am smart and I can help you." Zahirah said, nodding fiercely.

Sadie smiled at her, "I'm glad Zahirah."

Zahirah smiled back and finally chuckled, "Call me Zaia. My father does."

"Call me Sade's. My dad does." Sadie nodded.

The door opened and both girls straightened, hands going to their heads in surrender as they turned to face the men coming in with guns. Supplies were being brought in but Harrow was the one who walked forward, smiling proudly, obviously with himself, "Sadie! Now this is the kind of behavior I reward!"

Sadie merely glared at him, "Just tell me if I can put my arms down. I need them to work." She muttered.

"Shame about that attitude." He sighed, "But no matter! I see you're already making very big plans for this bomb. I like the initiative. It seems our little Zahirah is good for you."

Zahirah looked away nervously. She truly hated Harrow as much as she feared him.

"She is. And I expect us both to get everything we need and want while we work." Sadie told him firmly.

"Absolutely, anything you need, love!" he smiled, "The closer you get to finishing this bomb the more you will be rewarded. You'll see working for me isn't so bad and you don't have to make it so."

"Whatever, look, I need to rewrite my research. I don't have the original and I'm guessing you don't either, am I correct?"

"Unfortunately." Harrow sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"Well that means I have to start from scratch." She explained, crossing her arms, "I want comfier chairs than this crap, and much better lighting, heating, and food."

"All within my grasp, dear. Anything else?" he asked.

"Drawing boards." She ordered, "And music."

"Music?" he laughed.

"I work better and focus more with music."

"I see…" he nodded, "I'll see what I can do then; if you show me your progress in good time, I can get you whatever either of you want."

"Everything I need is on that list your…whatever you call them, wrote. I'll need it all within a few days if you want me to start."

"Of course! No rush, take all the time you need. You do have enough of it now anyways." He chuckled darkly.

She grit her teeth but nodded, "Fine."

"Cards…" Zahirah said softly and both Harrow and Sadie turned to her, "I would like to play cards with Sadie." Zahirah admitted, "When we aren't working."

Harrow thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "As you wish. I suppose you should be rewarded for stopping our dear Sadie from impaling herself yesterday. How lost we would have been without you." He said dramatically as he walked towards Sadie. She cringed when he put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them in a nauseating way, "I do hope that this change of heart is permanent Sadie. This is after all your new home. Might as well make the most of it!"

"Yeah, I'm getting that now." She muttered bitterly, wishing he'd take his hands off of her. He squeezed her harshly for a minute and she hissed in pain as his fingers dug into her skin deeply.

"Don't disappoint me, Sadie…you will regret it if you do."

"Understood." She said tersely and was relieved he let her go. She rubbed her now bruising shoulders and watched as he left; barking orders at all the men bringing things in. Sadie looked at Zahirah who gave her a nervous glance but nodded reassuringly. Sadie swallowed back her bile and focused on getting her new working space set up. Home sweet home.

….

It smelled like piss and vomit but Harley rode the damn bus anyways. He'd been on the thing for over seven hours and sure it smelled bad but as he drifted in and out of sleep, he found he was getting used to it. He had a window seat to himself and stayed put as the bus stopped at various places to drop off or pick up people. He'd managed to make it to the border of his state and that meant he was closer to reaching Tony. He'd of course gotten a million calls from his worried mother, but he merely texted back that he was fine and would be home when he finished his task.

He wondered how Tony would be when he found him. Judging from all the ignored calls and paparazzi pictures recently, he was not doing so good. He noticed how tired Tony looked, how sad he was and almost how defeated he seemed. Anything to do with Sadie and he disappeared into himself. Harley had almost felt the same when he'd gotten the news, but knowing what he knew he didn't grieve long because he was in actuality more scared than sad; because he knew she was merely missing. He only prayed that Tony would actually listen to him, Sadie's life depended on it.

Harley took out the picture he carried with him, a current wallet photo of Sadie. She was so beautiful and he longed to tell her that every time he spoke to her, but never had the courage. He'd loved her ever since they opened up that night when they first met. She'd been so angry at her father and his mom had given her pancakes. He let her wear that stupid hat and she saw right through his own pain, accepting him for who he was.

Sure she was busy and to be honest, a little clueless, but he loved that about her. She was dedicated and loved what she did. She was also quirky and fun to talk to, always giving back as good as she got. And whenever he felt he needed her the most, she was there…in her own way. She'd done a lot for him, even if she never did get to go to his dances or give him a chance to tell her how much he loved her. But he swore the minute he found her, he would never stop telling her how he felt. He wasn't going to sit back anymore, hell; he was on a smelly bus just to get to her dad to find her. He sometimes felt like a nobody, but right now, he was a somebody, and he was that somebody who was bringing her home!


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie would be lying if she didn't admit to at least herself that she was terrified. Almost two weeks had gone by and she and Zahirah were working non-stop. In between with their meals, which were significantly better, they would play card games and get to know one another more. Sadie found that she and Zahirah had a lot in common and also some differences that they enjoyed debating.

Sadie loved the color pink where Zahirah loved green. Sadie wasn't as fond of sweets as Zahirah was but both loved stuffed animals and dogs. Sadie almost cried as she thought about Buster and how much he probably missed her. Zahirah had told Sadie that she'd had a French bulldog that her father bought for her when he went to America for a visit. But the dog had died since then. They taught each other card games and even made up their own. It was just routine as Sadie finished her paper and planning on their escape.

She noticed that as time wore on, Harrow was giving them things they wanted to keep them motivated; music, books, board games, and snacks. It got to a point where Sadie was willing to ask for Manga, specifically, Attack on Titan. She wished she could watch the show, but she knew that would be stretching it. She was surprised he got her the first five volumes which were perfect as what she needed was in them. She showed Zahirah and for all intents and purposes, it looked like she was simply helping her read the Manga, when in reality, she was explaining their escape idea.

"So…this 'maneuver gear', it's like a bungee cord?"

"No." Sadie explained as she showed the design and illustrations in a chapter, "It's more like a zip line. They aim and fire the grapple hooks at an object and then activate the gas mechanism to reel themselves toward that object the hook is attached to. Kind of like in a spy movie."

Zahirah nodded and Sadie continued, "The body of the device." She read, "Is a steel wire is stored inside the body. There are two axles, which revolve independently. See." She explained as she showed her the diagram. Zahirah looked as though she were really struggling to understand any of it, but Sadie sighed and decided to keep it as simple as possible.

"It's all fascinating how they fly through air…how did you decide to do this?" she asked quietly.

Sadie smiled, "I love this story and it's super simple stuff for me to make. What I really want to do is make it not as bulky. We don't need knives really so the only thing we need is to be able to control where the grapple hook shoots at and the gas that helps us get there faster."

"What are they doing here?" she asked, pointing to a picture of a character strapped in some sort of harness.

"They have to learn how to balance and stay upright. Because they are so used to just standing and being on the ground, they have to learn how to use their strength and mind to control their fighting as they 'fly'." Sadie explained passionately, "Luckily for us, we don't really need to worry about that. I have some moves I can show you, yoga and such to help your core remain strong."

Zahirah nodded, "And…the bomb?"

Sadie smirked, "I'm just going to make sure I take my time on that. You have the important job of helping me with this. With both of us working together we can do it."

Zahirah nodded firmly, "I'll do my best!"

"I won't lie…it might be painful on your body, but I'll make sure it's as safe as possible."

Zahirah smiled, "I don't doubt it."

"Okay, so this is where the fun part begins." Sadie smiled as she compiled a list of things for Zahirah to do, "I need you to start assembling the body strap. Can you sew?"

"Yes." Zahirah nodded.

"Okay, see this design on the person. I'll let you take our measurements and then let you go to town with the fabric. Make sure it's sturdy and light. It can't break."

Zahirah was proud as she immediately went through the supplies and began pulling things out.

Meanwhile, Sadie had to present her paper to Harrow today and as good as he'd been, she still detested seeing him after what he'd done to her.

She pulled on a sweater over her white tank top and walked to the door. She banged on it loudly. A guard opened it and she held up the paper and spoke quickly in Arabic, "It's finished."

They grabbed her by the arms roughly and Zahirah watched with a worried frown as her friend was taken away.

Sadie was dragged down the hall and pushed into Harrow's control room where he stood ordering people around and looking up footage on the computer.

The guards holding Sadie quickly announced that she was here.

She forced herself to look up into his smirking face and produce the paper for him.

"You finished the research?" he asked happily.

"Yes." She replied shortly.

"That's my girl!" he cheered and she was so ready to lay into him but chose not to. She hated feeling weak and defenseless but she didn't have just herself to think about anymore; she had Zahirah.

"And when do you plan on starting?" he asked her.

"I'm starting now." She replied, "Zahirah is helping me."

"How long will it take?"

"No more than three months, I'm assuming." She shrugged as she looked at her sham of a paper. He handed the paper back to her and she was ready to turn when he came closer and she stiffened as he grabbed her chin, rubbing his thumb on her skin, making her cringe, "You have two months to show me your progress. If I suspect anything…anything, both you and your little helper will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She answered as she stared him down, trying to keep a cool head even though her vision was foggy from nerves.

He let her go quickly and then ordered her back to her dungeon. She walked briskly, not really needing them to carry her honestly.

Zahirah was waiting nervously on the table and smiled when she saw her, "He didn't hurt you?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Sadie shrugged, "We have a lot of work to do so let's get started."

Zahirah got back to working and Sadie stared fondly at her paper. She had to admit she was quite proud of herself for getting away with this once again. This bomb was going to be sweet! Oh yes, she'd be making a bomb alright; she'd make one to blow this crap hole to the sky and back, but not before she and Zahirah escaped and not before she saw the look of shock on Harrow's face as she did.

…..

Harley felt aggravated and tired. He'd not only traveled for almost six days. SIX DAYS! He'd used the bus, hitchhiked on freeways, and even walked when he could.

Here he'd finally made it to Malibu and he couldn't even get inside of Stark Industries or Tony's house. The place was guarded and he had no connections to help get him inside. Here he looked like a homeless hoodlum and was turned away every time he tried to find Tony.

He had used up almost all of his money and was slowly becoming broke; food became his last option as he needed the money to at least find a motel somewhere so he wouldn't have to resort to squatting or sleeping in the streets. It was disgusting, but he had no choice. It was going on two weeks and he still hadn't reached Tony.

He walked around Malibu and was relieved to find a library. They had computers and he decided that maybe he could do some digging. He found a private area with computers that weren't being used and logged on. He looked up Tony's information as best he could and then resorted to looking up Sadie's Wikipedia information and news articles about her death. He suddenly noticed something and smiled when he came upon it; her high school information. He quickly jotted down the address, grabbing his things quickly. As he walked up front he asked the librarian for directions. He looked at the time and realized that school would let out soon. He had enough time to get there and see if he could find someone who could help him.

…..

Polly walked out of the school and wiped her red hair from her eyes. Days were strange without being able to get in touch with Sadie, but, and she hated saying it, Sadie hadn't been calling much anyways. She felt distant even when she was here. And Polly was devastated to hear her friend had died, but at the same time…she'd felt dead already and it pained her to think that way.

She was heading towards her mom's car when her friend Katie stopped her, "Polly, this kid says his name is Harley…he says he remembers Sadie talked about you."

Polly looked up to see a blond, good looking older teen. He seemed disheveled and exhausted, but the look and intent in his eyes were very apparent; he was on a mission.

"Harley?" Polly asked suddenly, realizing she'd heard that name, "Sadie…Sadie knew you." She said as she stared at him.

He nodded and smiled sadly, "Yeah…"

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked and then it hit her that this kid lived states away. He might be here to grieve and visit Sadie's grave and get some closure of some kind. It broke her heart that he'd come all this way for something so sad.

"I need to see Tony Stark." He told her firmly.

"Why?"

"Look…I can't…can we talk in private?" he asked her.

She nodded and said her goodbyes to Katie before leading him to her mother's car, "Mom…" she said, leaning in the front window, "This is a friend of Sadie's…can we give him a lift?"

"Sure…did you want to stop at her memorial?" she asked sadly. Sadie had been such a good girl and she missed the girl terribly. She could see how losing her really affected Polly but she believed in always keeping someone's memory alive.

"No…I umm…I just need to speak to Polly." He told her, "It's about Sadie."

"I see. Well..."

"If it's okay…I'm actually really needing to speak to Tony Stark…about Sadie…it's really important."

"Oh…" she replied, not sure what to think.

"Why did you need to see me?" Polly asked.

"I thought maybe…maybe you could help me see him." Harley begged, "Please I really need to speak to him…I think…no…I know Sadie's alive and in trouble."

Polly's mom didn't know if she had ever let out a more audible gasp and Polly felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at him.

"S-Sadie…Sadie's alive?" she cried, "No…no they said-"

"I spoke to her moments before the explosion…she wasn't on that bus." Harley told her, "And she hasn't been found, which leads me to believe that…that she might be in danger and in captivity."

"Oh my blessed heavens…" Polly's mom prayed.

"Please…just let me see Tony and…I think he can help."

Polly's mom nodded and immediately started the car, "If what you say is true, then there's no time to waste is there. Let's go kids…we're gonna find that man and give him some hope."

Harley sunk into the seat, more relieved than he'd ever been in the past months.

They drove and his adrenaline rose as she pulled up to Stark Mansion. This was it!

Polly's mom rolled down her window and spoke into the speaker, "Yes, Polly wants to see Pepper for a moment, can we come in?" she lied. She of all people knew that when it came to Sadie, Tony saw no one and spoke to no one. Pepper on the other hand…

The gates opened and she drove in. She got to the front and Harley got out with Polly. Her mom climbed out as well and all three went to the door.

Polly's mom knocked on it and they all heard a British voice speak, "I shall alert Miss Potts of your arrival-"

The door opened and a middle aged man, looking very fit answered it. He had shiny blonde hair and wore snug jeans with a navy blue jacket. His muscles bulged and he stared at them all and grumbled up at the ceiling, "Just answer the door like old times for once, jeez." He muttered. He then put on a smile for them and let them inside, "Come on in, I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. I've been staying with Tony and Pepper."

"Nice to meet you." Polly's mom said, "Are they here?"

"Yes actually, I can go get Tony if you want." Steve said, "Hang tight and make yourself at home."

Harley meanwhile followed them inside and was registering the name…he'd heard it before.

Polly was pacing and Harley felt dead on his feel while his heart pumped sporadically as they waited.

"Polly?" a female voice said and came into the room.

Harley stared at the blonde woman who seemed to have aged with the news of Sadie's death. She wore a very classy suit and skirt, all a beige color, but the bags under her eyes and the wrinkles lining her face spoke volumes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Polly didn't know what to say as she stared at Sadie's mom. She held her own mother's hand out of a giant need to feel something familiar at the moment. The news that her best friend might be alive was almost as heart wrenching as getting the news of losing her.

Pepper stared at the trio and realized she didn't recognize the boy. She stared at him and then looked over as Steve returned with a very weathered and tired looking Tony following after him.

Harley stared at the man…the Mechanic, who'd changed his life years ago, and stepped forward.

"Tony?"

Tony stared at him, his eyes empty and sorrowful. He definitely wasn't the same Tony he'd met years prior.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Harley asked.

Pepper and Steve stared at one another, shrugging.

Tony stepped forward and gazed at the kid, trying to remember.

"You fix things…you're a mechanic…" Harley piqued his memory.

Tony's eyes widened and his hand went to his face, his mouth agape, "Harvey…"

"Harley." Harley smiled softly, realizing that at least not many things had changed.

Tony actually chuckled a little and came forward to hold out his hand, "It's been a while kid, you don't look so pathetic anymore."

Harley rolled his eyes and had to remember why he was there, "I've been trying to get a hold of you for months now." He said, "Nobody would let me through."

"Yeah…I've been…"

"I need to speak to you about Sadie."

Tony's face fell and seemed to age devastatingly before his eyes, "No." he said sharply and turned, "I'm not…there's nothing to say." He said as he walked.

"Tony…" Steve tried as he held out an arm to stop Tony.

"I've tried calling for months!" Harley yelled. He'd spent too long trying to reach this ass hole and he wasn't giving up now, "I took a smelly bus, hitchhiked, slept in a dingy motel without food trying to tell you something important so you better damn well listen!" he shouted angrily.

Tony turned to glare at him, "Fine…what? What is it you so desperately need to talk about? Because like it or not, some of us are trying to cope with the fact that my daughter is gone…now make this quick."

"Fine." Harley said, straightening, "Sadie isn't dead. How's that for quick?"

"What?" Tony laughed angrily.

Steve stared at Harley as though he'd grown two heads while Polly finally started to cry as her mother held her and Pepper's hand shot to her mouth.

"Sadie is alive. I know because I spoke to her before the explosion. She didn't get on that bus." Harley said firmly, "She'd lied and instead was going to an interview with a heart surgeon in the area. She said she was getting picked up by some staff at the hospital."

Tony walked closer and couldn't believe his ears, "They told me they found her-"

"She paid a kid to dress like her and make it look like she was on the register…but she wasn't there. She was never on that bus, Tony."

"Oh my God!" Pepper gasped.

Tony looked hard at Harley, "Then why hasn't she come home-?" he asked under his breath as he stared around.

"Because I think that whoever picked her up…kidnapped her and she's being held captive. That explosion was meant to be a decoy so you'd never find her."

"Tony…" Steve said, stepping forward, "Tony it makes sense…her body was never really found…even you couldn't find anything-"

"No…" Tony gasped, "No…that would mean…"  
"Tony, please." Harley begged, "Sadie is alive…we have to find her."

Tony looked over at Pepper who was sobbing into her hand while Steve was hanging onto every word this kid said.

"Tell me everything you know." Tony said firmly, "Everything."


End file.
